A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 6
by DualBlade
Summary: Can Pidgeot make it in time? An unexpected trio assists them.


**Ch. 6:Emergency!**

_Near-death situations….. it's becoming a standard in many fics._

_ _

-_DualBlade_

_ _

-----------

Man:Excuse me, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy:Yes. . . (lets out a gasp)

Woman:We found these two who collapsed outside the center.

Nurse Joy:What's this?Oh my. . .

In front of Nurse Joy laid a boy and its Pidgeot, fainted and in really bad shape.

Nurse Joy:They're in critical condition. . .Chansey get this Pidgeot and its trainer to the ER now.I'm going to see if the hospital can send an ambulance here for the trainer.Hurry Chansey!

Chansey:Chan-sey!

Nurse Joy:(looking back)Oh, by the way, thank you for bringing them here. . . where did they go?

The man and the woman were gone.

*****

Tracey:We're almost there!

Out of the water came a city at night sparkling with lights.

Tracey:We must be back at Mandarin Island. . . OK Lapras, just a few more miles and we'll be there!

Lapras was getting closer and closer to land.

Misty:(thinking) Don't worry Ash, I'm coming.

Pikachu:Pika pika.((We're coming.))

*****

Lapras finally got to the dock safely and everyone quickly jumped off.

Lapras:Laaaapraass. . .

Tracey:It looks like its really tired from all the surfing.

Misty:You did a great job Lapras, now you could take a nice long rest in your Pokeball.

Misty called Lapras back to its Pokeball and they started to make a beeline to the hospital when. . .

Tracey:Hey, what's going on there?

Tracey pointed and everyone saw an ambulance and an emergency crew head into the pokemon center.Misty spotted a man and a woman walking not very far from them.

Misty:Excuse me sir, but what's going on in the pokemon center?

The two stopped and stood in its tracks for a while, and then replied:

Man:We found a young boy and its pokemon fainted on the ground, so the ambulance is going to take the boy to the hospital, while Nurse Joy is treating its pokemon.

Misty:Oh. . . okay(realizes something)Wait a minute, can you describe the two?

Woman:Well, the pokemon was a Pidgeot with a huge cut on its left wing and its trainer had a pokemon league hat on and has wounds all over its chest and. . .

Misty/Tracey/Pikachu:That's Ash and Pidgeot!

Misty ran what looked like the speed of light toward the center, with Pikachu on its shoulder.

Tracey:Hey Misty wait up. . . umm, thank you Mr. and Mrs.

Tracey ran after them as fast as he could.

Woman:Do you think we did the right thing James?

Man:Of course Jessie.The boss might be mad but no one deserves to get injured like that.

*****

Nurse Joy:Please hurry!Those wounds look like needles from an Arbok's poison sting attack, and I know Arbok's poison is really powerful!

Two doctors were in the center, with a lot more emergency personnel.

Dr. Dual:We've managed to sew up the cut, is his heart rate normal?

Dr. Blade:No, his heart rate is 150/40.We've got to get rid of that poison.

Dr. Dual:Right, let's make a beeline to the hospital!

The emergency crew started to wheel Ash out.Nurse Joy could only watch with tears in her eyes and hope for the best.

Misty, Pikachu, and Tracey arrived at the front door of the center.Just then it busted open revealing doctors and a hospital cart.And laying on there was. . .

Misty:ASH!

Pikachu:Pika pi!

Misty and Pikachu came up and went alongside with the doctors.

Misty: (tears)Ash. . .

Dr. Dual:Excuse me but are you all friends of this young man?

Misty:Yes. . . (silently) how long does he have?

Dr. Dual:I honestly don't know. . .

Pikachu:(ears lowered)Chuu. . .

Tracey:How's his Pidgeot doing doctor?

Dr. Blade:From what Nurse Joy said, Pidgeot is in pretty bad condition itself.It's still in the ER, and she still doesn't know if it will make it.

Tracey:Misty, give me all of your Pokemon and Ash's so they could get recovered.I'll stay here at the center with Pidgeot and you go with Ash.

Misty did so but Pikachu didn't want to go with Tracey.

Pikachu:Pika pika pi pikachu!((No way!I want to go with Ash!))

Misty:You're very weak from that last battle Pikachu, you have to get healed.

Pikachu:Pika pika. . . (faints on the ground)

Misty: Pikachu!

Tracey:Don't worry Misty I'll get him healed, you go with Ash.

Misty:Right.

Misty got into the ambulance where they rolled Ash in and was sitting right next to him and Dr. Dual.Misty looked at him, covered with bandages and a breath mask.He looked so vulnerable and helpless that Misty couldn't stop the tears from flowing.She gripped onto his hand tighter and tighter still, hoping for some sign of life.

Dr Dual:He must be really special to you, huh?

Misty nodded.

Dr. Dual:You must tell me, what happened to him?

Misty explained the entire story back during the Arbok battle, leaving out only a few details.

Dr. Dual:It's no wonder his Pidgeot fainted on the ground.His pokemon must really care for him for it to do something like that.

Misty:Yeah, because he really cares for them and he would pretty much do the same for them.

Misty remembered the time in Pallet Town during the party where Ash's Pidgeotto tried and tried again to stop Team Rocket's balloon, but got stopped when it got hit with a poison sting.Pidgeotto skydived to the ground but Ash, running faster than normal, caught it and saved its life.

Misty: (to herself) . . . he would do the same for me too.

*****

The medical signal above the ER door in the Pokemon center turned green, and Nurse Joy came out.

Tracey:Nurse Joy!Will Pidgeot be OK?

Nurse Joy smiled and gave him a peace sign.

Nurse Joy:You don't have to worry, we've sewed up the cut and managed to cure all of the poison in its body.All it needs now is a few days rest and it'll make a full recovery.All of your friends' pokemon are resting too.

Tracey:Could I see them now?

Nurse Joy:Sure you could.

Tracey entered the ER and he saw Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Charizard, Staryu, Goldeen, Lapras, and Pidgeot lay unconscious in seperate beds.He went over to where Pidgeot and Pikachu were laying.

Tracey:Thanks for sacrificing your life out there for your trainer Pidgeot.Pikachu, Ash will be glad to see that you're all right.

Nurse Joy:Tracey, I'd like to know, what happened?

Tracey retold the entire story of what he remembered.He arrived much later on the island so he didn't tell as much as Misty did.

Nurse Joy:You know, from what you told me, I've never seen a Pokemon go through something like this for its trainer.That Pidgeot and Ash must share a special bond.

Tracey:They do. . . (looks around)he does for all his Pokemon.

Nurse Joy:That's a really special friend you have there then.(smiles)All of the Pokemon will be fully recovered by the next morning.It's already past midnight, I suggest you get some sleep.

*****

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Misty was looking into one of the windows. . . where a bunch of doctors were surrounding Ash in a hospital bed. He looked pretty much the part of a sick patient. . . with his IV tubes, which were going into his arms. . . and the hospital gown around his body.

Dr. Dual: (alarm sounds)There goes his blood pressure again, we have to regulate it.

Dr. Blade:It's that damn poison, we've got to get it out of his system!

Misty was staring at the window trying desperately not to cry.

Misty: (to herself)C'mon Ash, you've got to hang in there.You can't die Ash. . . no, please you have to make it.

A few minutes later, Dr. Dual and Dr. Blade came out of the ER, taking off their breath mask.

Misty:Doctor. . . will he be okay?

Dr. Blade: This boy is a fighter all right. My colleagues and I are impressed he even made it this far.

Dr. Dual:We managed to get him all the blood he needs so I don't think that'll be a problem.What does worry me is the poison in him.We've managed to slow significantly the poison spreading in its body.But it's still spreading slowly.If we don't get some kind of antidote soon, the poison will reach his brain and heart.He could suffer a massive trauma which will. . . well you know.

Misty gulped.

Dr. Blade:There's a chance that he might not make it.

Misty:Don't say that. . . he will.

Misty looked through the window. There wasn't much going on inside, except one of the nurses checked his IV tubes. 

Dr. Dual:I must say, from what you've told me, I've never seen such a young boy go through something that PAINFUL. He has a lot of courage and strength. 

Misty: . . . I know.

Dr. Blade: You can stay with him now if you want. There's nothing more we can do for him now. . .

With those words, Misty just BOLTED through the door like a herd of cows knocking down a fence. What did the doctors and nurses do?They just looked at her like a cow looks at an oncoming train.

Dr. Blade: (from outside)Guys, we need to talk. 

The doctors wait for him to talk and he falls over in stupidity. 

One of the other doctors: Well you needed to talk. . . what is it? 

Dr. Blade:I mean outside! (Motioning from Misty to outside the ER) 

The doctors looked at Misty who was edging over to where Ash lay on the bed.They got the hint and left them alone in the room.

Misty:(whispering)Ash, you awake?

His eyes were closed, his body was in IV tubes, and there was a breath mask on him.Not exactly what you would call awake.She fell down anime style in stupidity but quickly got back up.

Misty:Ash, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, PLEASE make it through this.We'd just fall apart without you around. (starting to cry)You've got to fight through this Ash.Do it for your mom.Do it for Tracey.Do it for Pikachu.Do it. . . for me. . .

She held his hand and looked back at his face.He looked so helpless and frail, which made her cry some more, with her tears dripping onto his face.She first looked around if anyone was watching.She then bent down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Misty: Ash, . . . I love you.

*****

Jessie: (looking from outside)*sniffs*Look at them. . .

James: *sniffs*That was soooo beautiful. . .

Meowth:I can't believe that kid actually risked his life for her.

There was silence for a moment.

James:Jessie, we should've done something to stop that Arbok.

Jessie:(slaps him)How could we?If we did, we would've been kicked off the team for good.

Meowth:She's got a point there James.

James:I know, I know.But what those two IDIOTS did was wrong.How could they follow an order like that?

Jessie:I know what you mean.I'd rather be kicked off Team Rocket than to try to take someone's life.That's just wrong.

Meowth:You're right.Do you think we should tell her. . .?

James:I think so.We may be their enemies, but at least Misty deserves to know the truth.

Jessie:Right.

Meowth: (thinking)Who would've known that we would actually call Team Twerp by their real names.

*****

The next morning. . .

Tracey:Misty, yo Misty. . . time to get up.

Togepi:Toge toge priiii!((Wake up mommy!))

Misty slowly opened her eyes.The morning sun was shining through the window in the ER and saw Tracey, Dr. Dual, and Dr. Blade looking down at her, with Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokemon as well as Misty's in the room looking at Ash.Togepi was hapilly chirping in front of her.

Misty:Pikachu, Pidgeot, everybody you're all better!Hi Togepi!

Togepi:(gleefully)Toge toge toge!((Good morning!))

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu.((I hope Ash is gonna make it.))

Staryu:Hiya hiya. . .((Me too. . .))

Pidgeot:Pidgeot. . .((Ash. . .))

All of Ash's and Misty's pokemon started crying, except Charizard.

Charizard:Char charizard!((C'mon, be strong.Ash wouldn't want us to act like this!))

Pikachu:Pika pikachu.(( Charizard's right.We have to hope for the best! ))

All the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Misty: (Looks around, then up at Tracey)I guess I must've dozed off huh?

Tracey:You could say that.When you didn't return to the Pokemon center room I went to the hospital to check if you were still there.I found you and I decided to just let you sleep at the hospital tonight, since you were sleeping quite peacefully on top of Ash there.

All the pokemon started to giggle.

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu!((Couldn't let go of him huh!))

Bulbasaur:Bulba bulbasaur!((How romantic!))

Staryu:Hiya hiya!((Just like in the movies!))

Pidegot:Pid pidgeot!((Except this is for real!))

Misty: . . . huh?

She looked down and saw that he did sleep on top of Ash's body while holding his hand the entire time.She blushed ferociously and abruptly let go and stood up.

Misty: (blushing)Oh that. . . umm. . . well. . . I decided that Ash needed some company. . . or something. . . so I. . . well. . . uhh. . . I need to go grab a cup of milk right now, bye!

Misty was quite a nervous wreck while running away from the ER.She even tripped and fell a few times before exiting the ER waiting room.Everyone was laughing at her clumsiness.

Pikachu: (laughs)PIKAAAAHHHAAAA!!!

Togepi: (laughs)PRRRIIIIIII!!

Tracey: (laughs)She looks like she lost her sense of direction.

Dr. Dual: (laughs) Yeah, especially since the vending machines are the other way.

*****

Misty eventually got to the vending machine, after going the wrong way and getting lost, that is.She sat down and slowly started to sip her milk.

Misty *thinking*:Great, now everyone knows how I truly feel for him.

She sighed and started to walk back to the ER.She then bumped into Dr. Blade.

Misty:Oh. . . excuse me doctor.

Dr. Blade:Oh, sorry miss. . . oh it's you Misty, I've been looking for you.There are three people that just came in who are waiting to meet you and your friends.They said they know Ash and have something important to say.

Misty:Umm, OK.

*****

The two people walked into the room where Misty and Tracey were sitting down.All of the other Pokemon were still visiting with Ash.

Tracey:Hello. . . wait you're the guys that carried Ash and Pidgeot to the hospital, huh?

They slowly nodded yes.

Misty came up and shook hands with both of them.

Misty:I can't thank you enough for what you've done.Without you, he might've not made it this far.Please, I'd like to know your names.

Man:I'm James.

Woman:I'm Jessie.

Short Person:I'm Meowth.

Misty:Pleased to meet you J-- . . . wait you're Team Rocket!

The man, woman, and the short guy took their costumes off and revealed themselves to be just that.

Jessie/James:To protect the world from. . . (gets bonked on the head by Meowth)OOOWWWW!

Meowth:We're not supposed to say the motto numbskulls!

Jessie/James:We forgot!

Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu sweatdropped.However they soon got defensive.

Tracey:Team Rocket!What do you want?

Misty:Ash is hurt right now.We're not in the mood for your games!

Jessie:No, no, no!We're not trying to steal Pikachu or anything.

Tracey:You're not?

Misty:Then what. . . ?

James:Listen Misty, that island where the Ekans and Arboks attacked you. . .

Misty:Yeah. . . but how do you know. . .

Meowth:We were there.

Misty/Tracey:WHAT?????

Narrator:What's this, Team Rocket was on the same island?What do they have to do with those Arbok's attacking?Did they cause it?Will Ash ever snap out of his coma?Find out, on Chapter 7!!!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
